Love, Field trips, and West Campus
by applesandwichgirl
Summary: Well I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this but it's got a lot of Ian/CJ romance in it and maybe a little Gabe/Suki action too. Rated T for kissing and whatnot...
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Ok so this is my first story... This is only my prologue so its like SUPER short... I will post another chapter tonight I promise and its longer!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ok so yea I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in the tv show Tower Prep. Only any random ones that might come up!**

**

* * *

Prologue: CJ POV**

We were all sitting together in the observatory, with papers strewn everywhere, around the table. Gabe was next to Suki, Suki next to me; and I was next to Ian. Ian Archer. The newest student at Tower Prep. He has sandy blonde hair cut short. His chocolate brown eyes are mesmerizing. I know he likes me. How? I can read people. Literally. Even the slightest eye-twitch, I can see and read the emotion behind. Who am I? I'm CJ Ward.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, as promised, here is the first chapter... see i posted it tonight! haha so yea like i said, this is my first story so PLEASE don't be to hard on me... sorry if the characters are a little OOC...  
**

* * *

**Ch. 1 CJ POV**

Ok, so you're probably wondering why four kids are sitting around a table in a messy observatory. We were planning our escape from Tower.

"We need a new plan." Gabe Forest, class president, said to no one in particular.

Ian responded quickly. "Well, since the fieldtrip idea didn't work out to well, we will need to find another way into the woods. Any ideas?"

We all sat thinking. "I got nothin'" Suki Satu, my best friend, finally said. The others murmured their agreements. It was up to me.

"Could Gabe hypersuade Headmaster into letting us maybe do some more 'research' in the woods?" I suggested.

"We tried that before and it didn't work." Suki sighed.

"Well it can't hurt to try again; it's not like he's gonna send us to West Campus." I countered, trying to look at the bright side of things. Ian looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes! They make me absolutely _melt _inside.

"She has a point," Ian agreed with me. Suki looked doubtful but Gabe said, "I'll try! I mean I _am_ the class president! That has to amount to something."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning, Gabe, go try to convince Headmaster to let us go back into the woods. Right now, I'm starving." Ian declared. Right then, the dinner bell sounded. We all got up and climbed down, one after another. We got down and I saw Ian's hand twitching. He was thinking about holding my hand. I decided to help him a bit by dropping my right hand from my books so it was almost dangerously close to touching his left hand. I looked up at him and smiled. Did I just see him blush? He looked down at the floor then I saw him make the move. He slowly slipped his hand into mine. He had a strong grip but at the same time, a gentle touch. Gabe and Suki were in front of us, in their own little world together, so I intertwined my fingers with Ian's.

All too soon, we reached the dining hall. Ian slowly released my hand, although I could tell he didn't want to. We got in line behind Gabe and Suki who were engrossed in a debate about whether Gabe should try to get softer sheets for the dorms. Gabe seemed to be winning. Looks like we're stuck with scratchy sheets. We all got our food and sat down. I started eating my salad while watching Ian silently. He seemed to be lost in thought. Sometimes, I wish I could read minds. I wondered if he was thinking about what I was thinking about.

After dinner, I announced I had a paper to write for Coach History's class and Ian offered to walk me to my dorm. I told him he didn't have to, but I knew he wouldn't listen. He didn't.

We said bye to Suki and Gabe and Ian said he would meet them in the "usual" place in fifteen minutes. Ian and I started walking to my dorm slowly. Ian was eying my hand again and it was my turn to make the move. I grabbed his hand and he smiled. We walked in silence for a while. "So… What's your paper on?" Ian asked. "Modern chivalry verses medieval chivalry," was my response. Ian looked confused. "Come on. I'll show you." I pulled him toward my dorm. I opened the door and led him to my desk. "Chivalry means to be courteous to a woman in modern times. But in medieval times, it meant for a knight to be loyal and to treat everyone with respect." **(A/N: And I only know this from 7****th**** grade history XD)** I explained. "Well is this chivalrous?" Ian asked, bowing. I giggled. "I guess." "Well I'll let you get to work on that paper." He said to me as I walked him to the door. I gave him a hug. Our lips were just inches away. I shyly turned my head away, and let my arms drop.

"Bye, Ian." I said quietly.

"Night, Ceege," he replied.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok sorry if this seems OOC... i'm a girl so i don't know how to do a guy's pov very well... but anyways... i don't own anything... not even skyler... thats HadesDaughter101... haha**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Ian's POV**

Slowly, CJ closed the door. Well, I know she likes me know and the feeling's mutual. I walked in a daze back to the observatory. We always meet there because it's the only place that isn't monitored. I opened the hatch to the observatory to find Suki sending someone a message from her PDA and Gabe crashed on the couch.

"Finally! There you are." Suki said, shaking Gabe awake.

"What took you so long?" Gabe asked. "CJ's dorm isn't that far away."

"Sorry, I got a little, distracted." I replied. How long was I with CJ? Suddenly, my pre-flexes kicked in. pre-flexes are where I can sense and see something a few seconds before it happens. This time, they showed me someone leaving the room. I turned to see Suki about to climb down. "Where are you going?" I inquired.

"It's almost curfew." She said like it was obvious.

"Right, let's go. We have a big day tomorrow." Gabe said.

I put my fist in the middle and Gabe and Suki did the same.

Gabe and I were walking back to our dorm. "So… you and CJ, are you together or something?" Gabe asked me.

"No." I responded quickly. "I wish we were," I said to myself.

"What did you say?" Gabe must have overheard what I said to myself.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

We walked in silence back to our dorm. We went in and I flopped head first into my pillow. I wish that I had kissed CJ when I had the chance earlier. Who knew when the next chance would come? It came sooner than I thought. That night, in my dreams, I relived the day. The only difference was that this time, I wasn't hesitant when she hugged me. I knew our lips were just inches apart. I extended my neck so our lips brushed together. Only, I didn't stop there. I brought my lips back to hers and full on kissed her. After a few seconds, we parted.

That' s when my alarm woke me up. I could still taste her cherry lip gloss on my lips. I took a fast shower and got dressed in my usual; jeans, white shirt, and a red Tower Prep zip-up hoodie. I grabbed my PDA and looked around the room. Gabe was already gone. I assumed he was talking with Headmaster. Our mysterious roommate was still asleep so I left him that way, silently closing the door behind me as I left the room.

At breakfast, I asked Suki if she had seen Gabe. She said he was with Headmaster. Then, I asked CJ if she had finished her paper. She had. She gave me some sort of half smile thing and I averted my eyes. We finished eating and were on our way to Biology's class. We walked in and CJ took Gabe's usual seat.

"Isn't that Gabe's seat?" I asked her.

"What's your point?" She countered.

"Well just that he usually sits there. Don't you think that he'll want his seat?" I answered. I honestly didn't care if she sat there. Gabe might, though.

"Well I'm sitting here." CJ said with authority.

I shrugged and sat in my usual seat which happened to be next to her. Why was she acting so weird? Gabe walked in, saw CJ in his chair, and sat next to Suki.

"Suki and Gabe seem to be spending a lot of time together." CJ commented.

I nodded in agreement. Biology walked in. "Alright class. For some reason, Headmaster wants you all to redo the field trip to the woods. You will be partnered with whoever you are sitting next to." Biology announced.

So Gabe's hypersuasion worked! And I was paired with CJ.

"You will start tomorrow. Now we will talk about…" I tuned Biology out when my preflexes kicked in. CJ scooched closer to me and laid something in my lap. I turned to face her right before she placed the object in my lap. I took it from her hand and looked at it. It was someone's PDA. But whose? I clicked it on and I saw a picture of a handwritten note. The handwriting was that of Whisper's. it was in code.

Oryu lpna n'wto korw.

Hmm… I wrote a quick note to CJ. 'Do we know anyone who's really good at solving riddles and codes?' I handed her the note. She thought for a minute then wrote an answer on the same sheet of paper. 'Yea, my roommate, Skyler. Why?' I read the note and was about to write a note back to her when Biology walked up.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Archer?" Biology asked me, holding out his hand for the note and PDA.

I handed the over and muttered "No, sir." He looked at the note and the PDA and handed back the PDA saying to put it away and pay attention.

I tried to focus on what Biology was saying but I kept thinking about my dream and the coded Whisper note. The bell sounded and I heard Biology say that there was going to be a test after the fieldtrip over today's lesson. Great. We all left the room in haste. "Does anyone know what Biology was saying in class? I was distracted." I admitted. Gabe let me know that he had some notes he could give me. Problem solved. Now to find Skyler and have her decode Whisper's message. "Whose PDA is this anyways?" I asked CJ.

"I don't know. It was on the ground with a note that said 'For Ian' on it." CJ said, producing a note from her pocket and handing it to me. I looked over the note. It was typed. That meant CJ wouldn't be able to read the writer's emotion. The rest of the day was uneventful and all I thought of was the note.

The final bell rand and CJ and I went to her dorm, hoping that Skyler would be there. Luckily, she was.

"Hey CJ, Ian," she greeted us. It looked like Skyler had been working on sudukos and magic triangles.

"We were wondering if you could decipher this code." CJ smiled her dazzling smile. I handed Skyler the PDA note and she barely glanced at it before saying "It says 'your plan won't work.'"


	4. AN

**A/N: Ok, this is going to sound completely stupid, but does anyone remember what Gabe, Suki, and Ian's jobs were in the last episode when they went out into the woods for the fieldtrip? I only remember CJ's and I really need the other three so I can write my next chapter… If anyone can help, that would be great! Just leave a review to answer!**


	5. AN two

**A/N::**

Ok sorry about the second A/N in a row but I need you guys help again! Should I start chapter three still going in my own direction with the note thing or do I follow up that SHOCKING episode of Tower that just ended by having CJ talk about what she felt after Ian said he was the boy in the picture? PM me or review with your suggestions!

Thanks!

~~Applesandwichgirl~~


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok here it is! i'm done with the third chapter!

* * *

Ch. 3: CJ POV**

My eyes got huge. The plan wouldn't work? What was going to happen? "Well, will we still try?" I asked Ian.

"Of course we will still try." He replied. I looked around nervously. I knew my job; pour the sulfuric acid on the wall to see if it would melt through. Was that what wasn't going to work? Or was it something else? "We better go tell the others." I said.

"The others?" Skyler asked.

"Yea, the others helping us with our 'plan'." I responded. Skyler sat thinking.

"I think I know what your 'plan' is." She said, smiling.

"Oh really?" Ian responded.

"Really. Hang on." Skyler scribbled down a note and handed it to me. I read the note and handed it to Ian.

"Fine. Come on." Ian started toward the door and I motioned for Skyler to follow.

We walked to the observatory with Skyler and headed up. "Hey guys, we got another helper." Ian announced as we walked in to see Suki and Gabe in the middle of kissing. I stood there, wide eyed and mouth gaping. I looked over at Ian to see him with the same reaction. I was shocked. I thought that Suki liked Ian, but I guess she liked Gabe better. "Oh, uhh…" Suki said the instant she saw us. "Hi!" Gabe said quickly.

"Uh, hi?" I said. That's when I got distracted by seeing a new thing on our "what we know" wall. It was a picture of a boy and a man. It was odd… the boy looked somewhat like Ian; and I recognized the man as the founder of Tower Prep, Cornelius Tower. "Ian, come look." I said, walking over to the picture.

"Woah," He said as he saw the picture. "That's me… But why am I with Cornelius Tower?" I read in his face how utterly confused he was. Was he related to Cornelius? Was it just some fluke picture? I hugged Ian tightly and gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

"It'll be ok." I whispered in his ear. He was still looking at the picture in bewilderment and I could feel everyone else's gazes on us; or rather, me. They all just saw me kiss Ian. At least it wasn't as bad as when we all caught Gabe and Suki kissing. They must still be SO embarrassed. I looked in Ian's eyes and couldn't help myself. I kissed him. And not just on the cheek this time. When I pulled back, everyone was shocked. Probably more shocked than before. What was I thinking? I just kissed Ian Archer! He looked at me questioningly. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know." I responded, quickly reddening and not looking him in the eye. Why had I just kissed him? I was so confused. I'd never done anything like that before. He just smiled at me. I think he was ok with it.

"I didn't mind it." Ian said, with a slight smile. I was glad that I didn't just TOTALLY embarrass him… I looked up again, this time, smiling. How was it that Ian always knew how to make me feel better? I looked over at Suki and could tell she wasn't near as embarrassed anymore. Skyler was more surprised than anyone. I guess I never told her I liked Ian.

"Well, back to the picture and the note…" Skyler said, trying to stop the awkward moment. "Where was this picture taken, Ian?" she asked.

"Um, I think in a park somewhere in North Carolina, where my Mom's family lived." He replied. I looked at the picture again. I thought I recognized the park but I had no idea why. "Hmmm… I think I might know the name of it!" Ian suddenly said. "I think it was at the Trail of Tears national historic trail." Hmm… I'd heard of it before. Maybe I'd learned about it in Coach History's class. I wasn't sure. "Maybe we should look up more about it. Maybe we'll find some answers." I suggested. Skyler nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go." Ian said, walking toward the door to go to his room. We all followed him. Ian and I walked a little ahead of the rest, hand and hand. "Was there any particular reason for that kiss earlier?" Ian asked me quietly.

"Because I like you and you looked like you needed it." I whispered, blushing.

"Well it doesn't matter. I liked it and I like you too." He whispered back. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. We walked to his dorm silently holding hands. Once we reached his dorm, we all walked over to his laptop. I took control and started typing like mad. "Let's see… Trail of Tears national historic trail, ah! Here it is."I clicked on the link and the first thing I see is the same picture of Ian and Cornelius.

"It's that picture again!" I said as soon as I saw the picture. "But why is it on the website?" I looked at the caption below the picture and it said "Ian Archer, 4 and his grandfather, Cornelius Tower, sitting on a bench on the trail." So Cornelius was Ian's grandfather! "Guys! Read the caption!" I said, pointing to it. They all read it and I saw Ian's jaw drop. "I'm the grandson of the founder of Tower Prep?"


End file.
